Sober
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: What if Olivia's dad wasn't dead when she went looking for him? Elliot & Olivia friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I was making a huge mistake. I didn't need to meet the man who raped my mother and he doesn't deserve to meet me. Yet, here I was; sitting in my car parked across the street from his house. I don't even know why I bothered wasting my time. I began to reach for the keys that were still dangling from the ignition but, I stopped. I had to go and knock on that door. I let out a slow breath before stepping out into the nippy night time air and beginning my journey across the street. The lights appeared that they were turned off so maybe I would get lucky.

"Can I help you?"

Suddenly my body froze. It's like time completely stopped. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest and could hear it in my ears. I was looking my mother's rapist in the face.

"Look, if this is for some kind of charity, I'm not interested," he said before beginning to close the door.

"You raped my mother," I managed to spit out before the door was shut.

Joe Marsden stopped in his tracks. "Look, I don't know who you are but, I've never raped anyone." With that said, he slammed the door and I heard the lock click. I didn't know whether I wanted to scream or cry.

I trudged back to my car and sped off before I let my emotions get the best of me. Why did I have to do it? Elliot told me it was a bad idea and so did Huang. I should have listened.

When I finally got back to my apartment I went straight to my room and changed into my night clothes. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the day. My cell phone ringing changed those plans.

"Benson."

"You went, didn't you?"

"Elliot," I sighed, "It's none of your business."

"It is my business because now you're upset," he argued.

"He told me he never raped anyone and then he slammed the door in my face," I said sadly. "I don't know what I expected. I don't even know why I went."

"You wanted to know if that's what really happened," Elliot informed, "Right?"

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel the headache creeping in. "I don't know…"

There was silence on both ends for a few moments. I could almost picture the look on Elliot's face as he tried to think of what to say. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"El, I really just want to go to sleep."

"Please? I'm already outside."

I couldn't help but smile. Bless him and his stubbornness. "I'll be down in a minute."

While I was changing into something a little more suitable to go out in, Elliot stayed in his car waiting. The time was pushing ten thirty and usually the neighborhood was quiet. Elliot had just looked into his side mirror when he saw someone walking up the sidewalk in his direction. Being the cop that he is, he watched him subtly without getting caught. When he saw the guy disappear he wondered where he had seen the man before. He swore I was somebody he knew.

"You ready?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hey, does your… father know where you live?"

"No," I answered, "Why?"

"I could have sworn I just saw him walk passed your building," he replied as he brought the car to life.

"You're paranoid," I said to him, "Joe Marsden has nothing to do with me. Let's not talk about it, okay?"

He nodded and the car was quiet for a few minutes. "You okay?" Elliot asked as we pulled up to a red light.

I shrugged and turned to look out of the window so he couldn't see the hurt on my face. "I guess I just wanted him to be different… I don't know… "

"He's a rapist, Liv. What he did to your mother was terrible."

"I know, Elliot," I spat. "I know. I don't need you to tell me that. I lived it." I got out of the car as soon as he put it in park and slammed the door behind me. I should have just stayed home and went to sleep.

"Sorry…" I heard him mumble after we sat down with our meals. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I got a letter in the mail yesterday," I began explaining to him, "from my brother."

"You have a brother?"

She nodded. "His name's Simon and we met. He says that Joe was good to him as a child. Said he went to all his baseball games and was just… always there."

"What'd the letter say?" Elliot asked as he shoved a french fry into his mouth.

"It said that Joe has a box full of pictures of me," I answered quietly.

Elliot looked up at me. I could tell he wasn't sure what to say. My gut was telling me that Joe had those pictures for reasons other than wanting to know his daughter.

"Pictures from a distance," I went on to say with tears in my eyes.

"Liv," Elliot said in a sympathetic tone.

"Don't… Just take me home, okay?"

Elliot took me home and I laid in bed awake trying to force my mind to go to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that filthy man. Elliot suggested that Simon could have been lying but… why? What reason does he have to do that? Thinking about him makes me miss my mom… she might not have been perfect but, when she was sober she always knew the right things to say.

**A/N: So, what do you think?! Olivia met her father… but, what's with the box of pictures? Did Elliot really see Joe on Olivia's street? Also, chapters will get longer; this was just the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's only three in the morning and something woke me up. I'm not exactly sure what but, I know it was something. I push the covers off of me and head toward the living room to check things out. Nothing was out of the usual. I made my way to the door to make sure it was locked. It was. I was worried for nothing. I let out a breath and was going to head back to bed when my buzzer went off. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I peeked outside of my window and saw a man wearing a black hooded jacket rushing away from my building. I realized my buzzer had stopped. Chances are I was worried for nothing. It was probably someone playing a prank. I heard my cell phone ringing from its place on my nightstand and ran to answer it.

"Benson."

"I saw him too, Liv."

"What? Elliot, what the hell are you doing? Stalking me?!" I was livid. "What gives you the right to do that?!"

"Calm down," he said, "I told you I saw that man before we left for the café. I was worried. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I saw you look out your window so, I knew you saw him too."

"It was probably just a prank," I said to him.

"The sound of your voice tells me you don't really believe that."

I sighed. He knew me too well. "Look, El, I'm tired and it's late. Go home. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I was just about to hang up when Elliot stopped me.

"Liv, there's a box down here that has your name on it."

"What is this? Richard White all over again? Go home. I'm fine. Leave the box alone." Of course Elliot didn't listen because I could hear him messing with the cardboard flaps.

"Liv… come let me in."

"Elliot, I don't want to do this."

"Please, Liv. Just let me in."

I hung up the phone without saying another word and Elliot must have known that I was going to let him in because he didn't leave. I opened the door for him and he was standing there with the box in his arms.

"Its pictures of you," he said as he walked into the kitchen and sat the box down on the counter.

I swallow the lump in my throat and reached into the box to pull out a small stack of the pictures. There was one of me as a little girl sitting on the stoop of our house. I was playing with a doll of some kind. There was me as a teenager helping my mom stand straight as we shopped because she was too drunk to function. Then there was a picture taken of me from not that long ago through my bedroom window. I froze.

Elliot looked across the counter to see the picture and took it from my hands once he did. "He's stalking you."

"Just like he did my mom," I said in a hoarse voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Liv…" Elliot threw the pictures back into the box and grabbed my hand, leading me to the couch to sit down. "How did he get your address?"

"I didn't tell him! He's a rapist for crying out loud."

"Did you tell Simon?"

"No," I answered, "Simon and I met at a cafe nowhere near here."

"Do you think he could have followed you home?"

"Do you think he wants to attack me?" I had been thinking that ever since I went to his house. I was too scared to ask the question out loud because what if it was true? I looked like my mom and he had a type…

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot said gently, "I really don't. I'm not going to let that happen though."

"I should have never gone to his house," I admitted, "why did I do it, El?"

He ignored my question. Typical Elliot when he didn't have an answer. "We should tell the Captain."

"We can't," I said, "Cragen told me not to go to his house because it wasn't safe. He's going to be pissed."

"I'd rather him be pissed off than have you in harm's way," Elliot explained. "Tomorrow, we tell him."

I nodded my head even though I really didn't want to. There was no way Joe was going to come after me. He would have done it by now. He wouldn't have waited all these years. Elliot was just being his usual nosey self; always trying to be the hero.

"Can I go back to bed now?"

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He got off the couch and grabbed the box of pictures and headed for the door.

Elliot waited until the lights were out in my apartment before he turned his car on and left. He wanted to stay but he knew I would be beyond pissed if I caught him. He was right. Elliot was worried that Joe had been stalking me for several years and was just waiting for the right time to hit. The only thing Elliot couldn't figure out is what made now the perfect time.

I climbed into my bed and snuggled back under the covers. I wasn't going to worry myself. I turned to the picture that rested on the nightstand beside my bed and smiled. It was a picture of my mother and I, and I always looked at it before bed. It reminded me of the good times I used to have with her.

**A/N: So, Joe is after Olivia. Will he attack her? Or is he stalking her for a different reason? Can Elliot & Olivia solve the case before Joe gets what he wants? Keep reading to find out **


End file.
